Falsche Freunde
|Nächste= }} Falsche Freunde ist die neunte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Santana singt für die Rolle als Rachels Zweibesetzung in "Funny Girl" vor, was eine Fehde zwischen den beiden verursacht. Kurt ist unterdessen besorgt, dass Elliott ihm das Rampenlicht stiehlt und die Leitung seiner Band Pamela Lansbury an sich reißt, weshalb er Blaines Rat beherzigt und alles über seinen Rivalen in Erfahrung bringt, um seine Feinde näher zu halten. In Lima kämpfen Tina und Artie gegeneinander, da beide Jahrgangsbester und damit Abschlussredner werden wollen. Handlung thumb|left|Im Spotlight DinerRachel und Santana arbeiten im Spotlight Diner, wo sie sich darüber unterhalten, dass Santana nicht weiß, was sie in New York machen soll und dachte, wenn sie erst einmal hier ist, alle erkennen würden, wie talentiert sie ist. Rachel erinnert sie an ihren Yeast-I-Stat-Werbespot, doch Santana offenbart, dass er sie nicht wirklich berühmt gemacht hat und dann auch nur im negativen Sinne. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Rachel, für all die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie ihr in der Highschool angetan hat, worauf diese ihr antwortet, dass sie ihr vergeben hat und ihr den Rat gibt, es auch zu tun. Rachel eröffnet ihr dann, dass sie auf dem Cover des New York Magazins sein wird, um die Leute auf sie als Fanny Brice vorzubereiten, und bietet ihr an, als Hintergrundmodel beim Fotoshoot mitzuwirken, was Santana sichtlich erfreut annimmt. Tina und Artie treffen sich in der Aula zum Lunch, was, seitdem sie zusammen waren, ihre Dienstagstradition ist. Sie sind stolz drauf, es nach ihrer Trennung geschafft zu haben, Freunde zu bleiben, aber trthumb|Whenever I Call You Friendaurig, dass ihre Zeit an der McKinley bald endet. Tina erzählt ihm, dass sie sich darum sorgt, nicht an der Brown Universität angenommen zu werden, da sie auf der Wartelist steht und nur eine geringe Chance hat. Artie sagt ihr dann, dass sie nur noch ein paar Tage an der McKinley haben und diese zu bedeutenden machen sollen. Außerdem wird von jetzt bis zum Abschluss der Lunch darüber sein, sie mit Musik anzufeuern, worauf er Whenever I Call You Friend ''startet. Tina steigt mit ein und die New Directions später ebenfalls. Danach erscheint Becky im Chorraum und sagt den beiden, dass Sue sie sehen möchte. Dort erfahren sie, dass sie beide gleichauf zum Jahrgangsbesten und somit Abschlussredner sind, weshalb sie einen freundlichen Wettkampf vorschlägt, bei dem Artie und Tina Reden vor einer Jury, die aus Sue und von ihr gewählten Leuten besteht, halten sollen und hinterher abgestimmt wird, wer der Sieger ist. thumb|left|BraveBeim Fotoshooting für Rachels New York Magzine-Cover ist sie aufgeregt und nervös, so dass Santana sie beruhigt und ihr sagt, dass sie es sich zu ihrem Eigen machen soll, da sie da ist, wo sie hingehört. Daraufhin fantasiert sie davon, wie sie in einem Designerkleid, ähnlich denen der Models, mit Rachel ''Brave singt und sich ablichten lässt. Anschließend wird sie von ihr aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und bekommt von Rachel gesagt, dass sie sich fertigmachen soll. thumb|200px|StreitDerweil streiten Tina und Artie darüber, dass sie möchte, dass er sie die Jahrgangsbeste sein lässt, damit sie auf die Brown Universtät kann, aber er weigert sich, worauf sie sich ein Wortgefecht liefern. Während Artie sie beschuldigt, zwischen der elften und zwölften Klasse McKinleys "größtes Miststück" geworden zu sein, erwidert Tina, dass Kitty ihn nicht liebt und sie sich gegenseitig nur benutzen. thumb|left|Blaine erinnert Kurt an das SprichwortBlaine wird von Kurt angerufen, der sich darüber beschwert, dass Elliott versucht die Leitung seiner Band Pamela Lansbury zu übernehmen und Blaine erinnert ihn an das Sprichwort "halte deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde noch näher". Nachdem er aufgelegt hat, erinnert Kurt seine Mitbewohnerinnen an die Bandprobe, doch Rachel sagt ab, da sie bei den Castings für ihre Zweitbesetzung dabei sein will, von der sie glaubt, sie nicht nötig zu haben und ist unglücklich, wenn Santana ebenfalls nicht kommen will. thumb|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)In der Glee-Stunde verkündet Will, dass sie bei den Nationals zwei Solos singen werden, von denen eins Blaine übernimmt, da er die "neue Rachel" ist, während um das andere gekämpft wird, Da sowohl Tina und Artie darauf Anspruch erheben, soll per Sing-Off entschieden werden, was zu My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) führt. Während der Performance sticheln sich die beiden gegenseitig an, bis Tina Artie versehentlich samt Rollstuhl umkippt. thumb|left|I Believe in a Thing Called Love Kurt unterdessen hat sich Blaines Rat zu Herzen genommen und Elliott, trotz der abgesagten Bandprobe, eingeladen um ihn besser kennenzulernen. Er fragt ihn etwas aus, bis sie auf das Thema E-Gitarrespielen zu sprechen kommen und Kurt, aufgrund dessen, dass Elliott meinte, dass er angefangen hat zu spielen, möchte, dass er es ihm beibringt. Dieser stimmt zu und rät ihm, sich seine eigene Gitarre zu kaufen, weshalb die beiden in ein Gitarrengschäft gehen und dort I Believe in a Thing Called Love performen. thumb|Don't Rain On My ParadeRachel macht Rupert während der Castings klar, dass sie nicht daran glaubt, eine Zweitbesetzung zu brauchen, doch er erklärt ihr, warum es nötig ist. Daraufhin taucht Santana überraschend auf und singt mit Don't Rain On My Parade vor, was Rachel sichtlich schockt. Rupert hingegen ist begeistert, was sich steigert, als er erfährt, dass die beiden zusammen zur High School gingen und Mitbewohnerinnen sind, da er der Meinung ist, dass es gute Werbung bringt. Im Bushwick-Apartment lässt Rachel ihren Ärger darüber bei Kurt aus, wenn Santana nach Hause kommt und sie sie direkt damit konfrontiert, warum sie ihr nichts davon gesagt hat. Sie schießt zurück, dass Rachel es liebt, thumb|left|Rachel holt zur Ohrfeige ausetwas gegen sie in der Hand zu haben und es Rache für sie ist, wenn sie Santana beim Kellnern sieht, während sie die Rolle in einem Broadwaystück hat. Rachel hingegen glaubt, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, dass sie ein Star ist, weshalb Santana anfängt sie zu beleidigen und wissen lässt, dass sie genauso gut ist wie sie, ohne die ganze Unterstüztung, die Rachel bekommen hat. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie "klein und schrecklich" ist und sich das nie ändern wird, worauf sie von ihr geohrfeigt wird. Nach einer kurzen Stille meint Rachel, dass es besser ist, wenn Santana auszieht, zu was sie zustimmt, als ihr Handy klingelt. In diesem wird ihr bestätigt, dass sie als Zweitbesetzung gewählt wurde und teilt es sogleich Rachel mit. thumb|RededuellAls das Rededuell stattfindet, plädieren Tina und Artie, die sie sich wieder vertragen haben, darauf, den jeweils anderen zum Jahrgangsbesten zu wählen und rühren damit den Rest der Jury, Figgins, Will und Shannon, während Sue angewidert ist und ihnen mitteilt, dass sie ihr Urteil fällen wird. Bei den Funny Girl-thumb|left|Every Breath You TakeProben geraten Rachel und Santana beim Schminken wieder aneinander, was Rupert mitbekommt und sie darauf hinweist, dass, was auch immer zwischen ihnen passiert ist, keine Rolle spielt. Er erklärt, dass er, um so viel Aufmerksamkeit der Medien zu bekommen, wie möglich, eine Story über zwei Freundinnen aus der High School, die es zu etwas in seiner Show gebracht haben, verkaufen muss und sagt ihnen, dass sie miteinander auskommen müssen, bis es vorbei ist. Rachel und Santana singen dann Every Breath You Take bei den Proben. thumb|Das FotoKurt und Elliott sind wieder im Bushwick-Apartment, wo Elliott ihm sagt, dass er froh ist, ihn getroffen zu haben, aber auch darauf anspricht, dass er weiß, dass Kurt denkt, er wolle Pamela Lansbury übernehmen. Er erklärt, dass er ein Teil der Band sein will, weil sie gute Leute mit Talent sind und anstatt vorzugeben Freunde zu sein, solche werden sollten. Kurt entschuldigt sich und die beiden halten den Moment auf einem Foto fest. Sue teilt Artie und Tina thumb|left|Artie und Tina warten auf Sues Urteilmit, dass es noch immer unentschieden zwischen ihnen steht, weshalb sie den dritten zum Jahrgangsbesten macht, Blaine. Der entschuldigt sich bei ihnen, doch die beiden bleiben wütend und geschockt. Becky stößt daraufhin zu ihnen und spricht Blaine auf seine Trennung von Kurt an. Er ist verwirrt, weshalb sie ihm das Foto von Kurt und Elliott zeigt und bekommt von ihm erklärt, dass die beiden nur Freunde sind. Im Chorraum offenbart Will, dass sich Tina und Artie aus dem Wettkampf um das zweite Solo zurückgezogen haben und somit jemand fehlt, der einspringt. Blaine berichtet im Gegenzug davon, dass er statt der traditonellen Rede etwas mit Tina und Artie singen möchte, die ihm darauf vergeben. In New York kommt es zum finalen Streit von Santana und Rachel, die von thumb|BreakawayKurt wollen, dass er sich für eine Seite entscheidet. Er bleibt neutral und erinnert sie daran, dass sie Freunde sind, doch keine der beiden gibt nach, weshalb Rachel beschließt auszuziehen. Während Artie, Blaine und Tina in der Aula Breakaway singen, wobei die New Directions einsteigen, packt Rachel ihre Koffer und wird kurz vorm Gehen von Kurt umarmt. Sie nimmt das Foto von sich und Santana am Tag ihres Abschlusses, welches sie vor ihren Augen zerreißt und die Fetzen ins Gesicht schmeißt, bevor sie das Apartment verlässt. Verwendete Musik *'Whenever I Call You Friend' von Kenny Loggins und Stevie Nicks, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Tina Cohen-Chang mit New Directions *'Brave' von Sara Bareilles, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez *'My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)' von En Vogue, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Tina Cohen-Chang mit Will Schuester und New Directions *'Don't Rain On My Parade' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von Santana Lopez *'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' von The Darkness, gesungen von Elliott Gilbert und Kurt Hummel *'Every Breath You Take' von The Police, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Santana Lopez *'Breakaway' von Kelly Clarkson, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentichte Songs *'Beautiful Dreamer' von Steven Foster, wird von der Frau gesungen, die als Rachels Zweitbesetzung vorspricht Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Peter Facinelli' als Rupert Campion *'Adam Lambert' als Elliott Gilbert *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Iqbal Theba' als Figgins *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern *'Tena Parker Baker' als eine Friseuse *'Nick Nordella' als Verkäufer im Gitarrengeschäft *'Rory Schleifstein' als Beweberin für die Zweitbesetzung von Fanny Brice *'Bonnie Bailey-Reed' als unzufriedene Spotlight Diner-Kundin Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 2,99 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist das achte Mal, dass zwei Duette von denselben Personen gesungen wurden. Die anderen sind Spielverderberspiele, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, Duette, Das jüngste Gerücht, Love Side Story, Im Schatten des Bruders und Liebe, Liebe, Liebe. **Das ist das vierte Mal, dass Rachel in einer Episode zwei Duette mit derselben Person hat. **Das ist das dritte Mal, Artie in einer Episode zwei Duette mit derselben Person hat. *Zum zweiten Mal singen in einer Episode zwei verschiedene Paare je zwei Duette. Das erste Mal war in Im Schatten des Bruders. *Tena Parker Baker, eine der Friseusen von Glee, hat in dieser Episode einen Cameoauftritt als sie selbst. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sue nennt Tina "Kriegerprinzessin", was eine Anspielung auf die Serie "Xena – Die Kriegerprinzessin" ist. Es gibt ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Tinas und Xenas Namen, zum Beispiel haben beide nur vier Buchstaben und am Ende ein "a". Fehler *Bei ihrem Streit mit Santana erwähnt Rachel die "dumme Nummer, die sie nach dem Abschluss im Chorraum machten". Damit ist So Emotional gemeint, was aber vor dem Abschluss von ihnen gesungen wurde. *In Galaktische Weihnachten sagte Tina, dass Arties "Zauberbeine" am nächsten Tag kaputt gingen. Während ihres Rededuells sagt Artie, dass sie bereits eine Stunde später kaputt waren. *Am selben Tag trägt Santana ein grün/gelbes Kleid, wechselt zu einem blauen für ihr Vorsingen und kommt dann mit ihrem ursprünglichen Kleid nach Hause. Es war definitv alles am selben Tag, da Kurt und Rachel die ganze Zeit dieselben Klamotten trugen. *Artie und Tina kämpfen/konkurrieren um ein Solo bei den Nationals, doch keiner der beiden hat eins. **Auch wenn Will meinte, Blaine würde eins haben, wurde dies offenbar geändert. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5